Lonely
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: [NaruSasu] Naruto's gone for a few days with that stupid perverted sage. They're Jounin now! What's Naruto doing with the pervert anyway? Sasuke's home alone and doesn't like it. He can't live without Naruto now, not when he's always there. [Girly!Sasuke]


**I have returned with a oneshot! It's NaruSasu. Yay for that ne? Of course. You're all enthused. Okay so for those of you that don't know the difference between NaruSasu and SasuNaru let me point this out.**

**NaruSasu Seme!Naruto (boyish) Uke!Sasuke (girlish) **

**Whereas SasuNaru is the opposite and Sasuke is the sexy boyish manly buy in the relationship blah blah blah**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**1. NaruSasu goodness**

**2. Fluff**

**3. Girly!Sasuke**

**4. A PMS-y Sasuke too**

**5. Uhm Oblivious!Naruto? **

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is totally not mine. But I will say this: VIVA LA YAOI.

**----**

**Lonely**

Naruto wasn't here today.

Sasuke clenched at unclenched his fists so many times, that Sakura was sure that his fingers were going to fall off at any moment when he clenched his fists again. Sasuke scowled and pursed his lips at the fact that Naruto was not here because of that _stupid _perverted sage and that Naruto hadn't even had the common courtesy to tell him at all!

And besides Naruto was a god damned _Jounin_ now. What did that retarded sack of flesh and water need with Naruto now?! The two of them, those idiots, they just didn't understand the anxiety that came with this.

Bastards.

It was like Naruto didn't care that Sasuke existed sometimes and that made Sasuke feel, well...

'It doesn't make me feel anything but angry. That's all.' He thought, scowling at the ground, wishing that the grass would just burst into flame and engulf the whole village so smoke billowed up to the sky so that Naruto would just come _home_.

But Sasuke wasn't lonely.

Nope.

Not at _all_.

--

This was the fourth day Naruto was not here.

Sasuke was losing it, Sakura could tell. Sasuke was snapping and growling at everyone and any blonde who dared approach him would surely feel the chill that radiated off his body. Sasuke had denied all missions that Tsunade had tried to give him to get him to calm down and Sasuke was adamantly refusing to talk about it.

"I'm home, tebayo." Sakura turned and saw Naruto walk up to them at the ramen shop (that Sasuke grudgingly agreed to go only because Sakura threatened one of those horrible physicals with that horrid _female_ doctor that was just itching to feel him up) with his backpack draped casually over his shoulders. Sakura sighed and said she had to go to Tsunade. ("Patients," Sakura had said.)

In reality, she didn't want to see what would happen next.

"Maa Teme, you look really, really-OH HOLY _HELL_ BASTARD WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto was now clutching his bleeding nose in front of a very, very pissed Sasuke.

"I can't _believe_ you! You go and take a _stupid_ trip with your _old teacher_ and leave _me_ without saying a god damned _word_ as if you weren't concerned about my feelings on the matter! I mean, _shit_ Naruto!" Ohh Sasuke used his name. Bad sign. "I was alone in my house for ages and you know how I get when I'm alone now! I mean I've gotten so used to seeing your _stupid_, _retarded_ face all the time and it's always smiling and just _shit_ to you Naruto!" Sasuke had turned away by now and had finally stopped ranting.

Sasuke had finally gotten to the point in his life where he couldn't live without Naruto, even for a little while. He couldn't imagine his life without Naruto living with him and talking to him and just being a really stupid light at the really stupid end of the tunnel.

_"Live with me Dobe."_

_"...You serious?"_

_"Would I be asking if I wasn't?"_

_"Shit I love you Sasuke!"_

_"Hn, you'd better." In Sasuke that meant 'I love you too.'_

When he had asked Naruto to live with him that meant that Naruto would tell Sasuke wherever he was going so he would not worry and that he would always see his stupid, whiskered face all the time in that stupid, empty, lonely house of his from them on and he wouldn't be alone ever again so there!

But Naruto didn't get it.

"...Hey...Teme were you _lonely_ without me?" Naruto asked, apprehensively as Sasuke turned back around but refused to look Naruto in the face.

"What the hell do you think Dobe..." It was more so a statement than a question. Sasuke had his arms crossed and an irritated scowl on his face. Naruto wiped the blood off his face, for his nose had stopped bleeding and he tentatively put an arm around the brooding Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time. I didn't think you'd go so wife-like on me." Sasuke blushed and smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"I am not acting like a _wife_ Dobe so shut up!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke was using his nickname again. Okay, back on good terms.

Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's and laced their fingers together and pulled Sasuke along. He didn't look near so pissed anymore.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand and followed him home.

And, after Sasuke brooded for a few days (and denied him sex for a week, which felt like months) Naruto promised he would never ever leave Sasuke alone ever again and that Sasuke was the most precious thing in his life and he was so sorry.

And then Sasuke was satisfied.

Because no one likes being lonely when they have a _stupid_ ball of sunshine that's always supposed to be there.


End file.
